legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Buccaneer
Buccaneers are the treasure hunters of Venture League. These interstellar pirates use their skills to scour LEGO Universe for items that can help in the battle against the Maelstrom. In battle, these warriors focus on using their skills and abilities to evade and confuse enemies. Compared to Daredevils, fully powered Buccaneers trade one point of armor for one point of imagination. Rank 1 Buccaneer Pistol & Cutlass 1 * 1+2+1+3; Charge-Up: Fire a mini-trident for 3 damage. Gain a temporary speed boost for a very short time, during which nearby enemies are knocked down. +0 +1 +1 ' Buccaneer Scarf 1 * Leap into the air and deal 2 damage to enemies on impact. '+0 +0 +0 ' Buccaneer Shirt 1 * '+0 +0 +1 ' Buccaneer Pantaloons 1 * '+0 +1 +1 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. '+0 +1 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +0 +3 +5 Rank 2 With Rank 2 comes the Buccaneer Bandolier. Buccaneer Pistol & Cutlass 2 * 2+2+2+3; Charge-Up: Fire a goldfish for 4 damage. Gain a temporary speed boost for a short time, during which nearby enemies are knocked down. +0 +0 +1 ' Buccaneer Scarf 2 * Leap into the air and deal 3 damage to enemies on impact. '+0 +0 +0 ' Buccaneer Shirt 2 * '+0 +1 +2 ' Buccaneer Pantaloons 2 * '+0 +1 +2 ' Buccaneer Bandolier 2 * '+0 +1 +2 ' 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. '+0 +2 +2 6-Piece Bonus *Increases coin and item pick-up distance. +1 +2 +3 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +1 +7 +12 Rank 3 The Buccaneer Bandolier now provides the ability "Funky Monkey". Buccaneer Pistol & Cutlass 3 * 2+3+3+4; Charge-Up: Fire a shark for 5 damage. Gain a temporary speed boost for a medium time, during which nearby enemies are knocked down. +0 +0 +0 ' Buccaneer Hat 3 * Leap into the air and deal 4 damage to enemies on impact. '+0 +0 +1 ' Buccaneer Shirt 3 * '+1 +2 +3 ' Buccaneer Pantaloons 3 * '+0 +2 +3 ' Buccaneer Bandolier 3 * Release a monkey who mesmerizes enemies for about 10 seconds. '+0 +2 +3 ' 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. '+0 +3 +3 6-Piece Bonus *Increases coin and item pick-up distance. +1 +3 +3 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +2 +12 +16 Beta Information During beta testing, many of the Buccaneer items had different stats which were later rearranged among the items. The Buccaneer Scarf 1 provided +1 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of collectibles on the mini-map. The Buccaneer Shirt 1 provided +1 imagination and gave players the ability to throw a crab at their enemies. The Buccaneer Pantaloons 1 provided +1 armor and automatically activated Full Steam Ahead when players reach half their life points. The multi-item bonus for Rank 1 Buccaneers was +2 armor and +3 imagination and the Super Jump ability. The Buccaneer Hat 3 provided +1 armor and +3 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of collectibles on the mini-map. The Rank 3 Buccaneer had three multi-item bonuses; a 4-piece bonus added +3 armor and +5 imagination, a 5-piece bonus added +1 armor and +1 imagination, and a 6-piece bonus added +1 armor and +1 imagination and gave players the ability to dig up a treasure chest full of power-ups. The Buccaneer Bandoliers were formerly Buccaneer Coats and, as their name implied, were modeled after coats and were much larger, covering nearly the entire minifig's torso. Trivia *The Buccaneer Pistol & Cutlass 3 is currently the most powerful faction weapon in-game, with a combo of 2+3+3+3. ]] Category:Specialties Category:Venture League